Trial of Christopher Midnight
by CelluloidImagination
Summary: Christopher Midnight has the perfect life, or so he's been led to believe... by none other than his wife Alexis Rose who seems to have a secret life. One that could destroy their love as well as sever their connection to everyone forever....


The Prologue

It was 6pm a quite evening just like any other, Christopher sat at the dinner table satisfied with the job he had done of cooking dinner. Unusual for his wife to be late by even a single minute he thought to himself so he called her to appease his fear of whatever catastrophe he could produce in his mind. The phone rings... no response, rings again... still no response he hangs up sitting with an odd chill running down his back as though a tarantula had cleverly landed on him previously undetected by his senses. Ominous he thought as the waiting prolonged itself to 8 minutes with no call or any attempt to reach him by his wife Alexis. His heartbeat increased... he could hear it beating loud enough to cause him to squint slightly at the disbelief of how rapid his heart had become. Alexis however, arrived and that alone was enough to saturate his concern but not his curiosity... Alexis promptly apologized for being late and claimed her phone had died yet strangely enough she at that exact moment received a phone call to which she poorly acted alarmed and surprised. It was a call from her office at Washington mutual according to her demanding her immediate presence. She apologized for not being able to eat and specifically told him to leave the food inside the refrigerator for her to eat upon returning. Christopher decided to call it a night and headed off to bed due to the fact that he had to work a 12 hour shift the following morning at 4a.m.. Christopher however, found himself unable to sleep yet when he turned and first opened his eyes he looked at the clock. tick , tock , tick , tock, tick, and it was midnight. Strange how Christopher had the idea dawn upon him then and there to spontaneously deliver dinner to his wife at work however , upon entering his car , little did he know... his life was about to change forever.

Chapter 1

Christopher entered his car with the sole good citizen smile of knowing he would be doing something which would be of great convenience to his wife. Within a matter of twenty-five minutes of driving Christopher found himself standing outside of Washington Mutual calling his wife to surprise her with his good intention which was rewarded with a direct connection to her voice mail. Strange thought Christopher who just dismissed the thought as he remembered she had previously told him her phone had died. Upon remembering this he walked as an ominous wind began to blow and the moon shun full and a strange bright cerulean blue, a homeless man walked by but Christopher was consumed by the marvelous sight of the moon and so the result was him walking straight into the man's path as their shoulder's collided the homeless man quickly snickered "Your heading for trouble , best be on your way home now sir". Christopher took this into consideration as he quickly and unnoticeably grabbed the pocket knife waiting for some sort of blow which never came. He asked the man his name curious as to what he meant and the man simply replied "Gabriel… that's all you need to know" and walked away into the dark abyss of an alley. Christopher then cautiously proceeded to walk into Washington Mutual where upon entering he approached the counter and directed the attention of the young lady to him. Cindy was her name , he could tell from the small badge mounted on her shoulder. Cindy had stunning features the likes of which weren't common to his eyes aside from his lovely wife Alexis so Christopher stammered before beginning to manipulate the English dictionary into words which suited the conversation. Cindy asked with an eager personality if there was anything she could do to help him which he found most professional for such a young lady who at most possible age could only peak at twenty two years old. Christopher replied asking for the presence of his wife Alexis Rose to which the answer was one he had not expected. Cindy mingled with the computer's keyboard for two minutes before looking at him and replying "Sir Ms. Rose has not worked here for the past three weeks now". Christopher completely believed a mistake had been made on Ms. Cindy's part so he kindly asked if she could check to make sure there was no mistake. Cindy simply replied "The files on the computer due not lie sir , she was dismissed to her excessive incompetence according to one of our managers. Christopher thought Cindy a loon at this point and asked her how long she had been working at the bank to which she replied "two weeks sir". Christopher thanked her and walked away questioning not his wife but Cindy's possible lack of ability to know what she had been speaking of since she had recently been hired he questioned the validity of her responses. Christopher headed home attempting to convince himself Cindy was inadequate and lacked proficiency at her job , Christopher then simply decided he would ask once more the following night when his wife claimed she was required at work at seven pm, regardless of what Christopher wanted to believe his trust in his wife had diminished slightly due to the strange event which had just taken place leaving a small mark on his wife's perfect mental image of trustworthiness which in time would grow beyond his wildest imagination…


End file.
